


1 - Reunion

by Rina_san28



Series: Remade [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A sprinkling of justified angst, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sappy, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: When the dawn rises and the dust settles, what is there to do but carry on?





	1 - Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of the three main stories in this series. There will be side stories, but the main trio will be numbered. 
> 
> One quick note on Link here! He both speaks and signs interchangeably. Unless there are any modifiers indicating whether one specific means of communication, he could be using either one at the time. Sign language in this series is written just the same as spoken language.

_“Do you really remember me?”_

 

There was only a moment of hesitation before an answer arrived in the form of a crushing embrace. No words were said, but none were needed. They could be felt in the air.

 

_I missed you._

_I’m sorry._

_I was so frightened._

_You’re here._

_I love you._

 

\-----

 

Link had brought two horses to Riverside Stable before he went to the castle, just in case. Just in case of what, he couldn’t quite recall, but he was grateful for it when he noticed the gash on his mare’s flank. She walked fine, and he was sure that it was shallower than it appeared, but he couldn’t help but be concerned.

 

Zelda understood. Of course she did. They walked slowly, hand-in-hand, neither at all wishing to let go. They stopped frequently, both for the horse and for the princess, whose interest in just about everything had clearly not waned in her hundred-year imprisonment. The world had moved on without her and she was eager to learn its secrets.

 

The sun was beginning to set when they finally reached the stable. Other travelers noticed his blue tunic and her white gown and assumed they were newlyweds. Link and Zelda didn’t correct them. An elderly couple clucked their tongues in sympathy at the mare’s wound – “So many bandits around these days, such a shame!” – and paid for a soft bed for them for the night. After reassurance from the stable master that _yes, the mare will be fine, I’ll heal her up and send her to Dueling Peaks when she’s ready,_ they settled down to sleep.

 

\-----

 

Link woke up in the middle of the night with Zelda’s legs tangled with his and her hair in his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and decided he didn’t mind.

 

\-----

 

It was pouring when they woke in the next morning. Zelda put on one of his tunics and ran out to dance in it. Link only hesitated a moment before dropping the Sheikah Slate in his satchel and joining her. Together they splashed and sang and spun, only coming in when the thunder started.

 

\-----

 

At the advice of the stable master, they delayed their trip to Kakariko Village. The rain lasted all day, with another storm rolling in just after nightfall. Link put together some kebabs, and they sat on the steps to watch the lightning dance across the sky. Zelda rested her head on his shoulder as they whispered about friends long past. He could almost swear he heard them laughing, and from the haunted look on her face, she did, too.

 

The elderly couple asked them how they met. Zelda smiled and tells them that he was a ranch hand who worked for her father. “I hated him at first,” she told them, squeezing Link’s hand, “my father paid him to follow me around when I went out on errands. I remember screaming at him once, even.” Link’s quiet snort of “once?” goes ignored.

 

“What changed?” the old woman asked. She looked at them knowingly. Link wondered what it was she saw that she found so pleasing.

 

“I was attacked by bandits on the road,” Zelda said. She looked up at Link, a small smile on her face. “He saved my life, even though I’d been so awful to him.”

 

“Maybe bandits have some good effect after all,” the old man joked, and Zelda nodded in amusement.

 

“Maybe.”

 

\-----

 

The rain stopped overnight. Link and Zelda set out at daybreak, both of them riding on the second horse - a cream-coated mare, sweet and steady, with flowers woven into her mane and tail courtesy of the stable master’s children. Zelda fell in love with her instantly.

 

With the help of clear skies and off-road shortcuts, they managed to make it to Dueling Peaks by mid-afternoon. Zelda was eager to move on, so Link let the stable master know of their horse situation while waiting for their lunch to cook. If he also sent a note and a small pouch of rupees along to Hateno Village…well, that would be no one’s business but his own.

 

Zelda almost wiggled with excitement as they began the steady climb up towards Kakariko Village. The horse tossed her head, and Link could swear that she was laughing at them. Link updated the princess – _his_ princess – on Impa and her family, and promised to show her the fairy fountain on the cliff above the village.

 

When the arches finally came into view, she wept.

 

\-----

 

Impa was waiting for them in her house, Damien told them. Link could smell the food cooking inside, and Zelda laughed when his stomach rumbled.

 

“Such a foodie,” she said, wrapping an arm around his waist and squeezing. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders in return, not one to deny the truth.

 

Paya was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. Zelda jumped slightly, and Link nodded. “She looks just like her, doesn’t she?” he whispered.

 

“She could be Impa’s clone,” Zelda said, and then broke away to greet the girl, who was shaking with nerves.

 

After poor Paya stuttered out an introduction, Link led Zelda inside. She made it all the way up to Impa, perched on top of all her cushions, before breaking down. Impa merely smiled, reaching out to tug the princess into an embrace. Link shifted anxiously from foot to foot for a moment, aching to do _something_ , before Zelda reached out to him. He was at her side in a flash.

 

Impa studied them, her expression inscrutable. “Both of you have grown,” she said. “You are steadier, surer.” She paused, then nodded. “You’ve finally gotten those feelings sorted out. It’s about time. Robbie owes me two hundred rupees.”

 

 _“Impa!”_ Zelda gasped, embarrassed. Link just cackled.

 

\-----

 

They ate dinner together and joked around. Link wished he could close his eyes and pretend it was all of their friends back together again, just like the old times that were slowly reappearing in his memory, but the weight of the missing was far too great. He met Zelda’s eyes during a lull in conversation, and he didn’t need to read her mind to know she felt the same.

 

Things turned sour when Impa asked Zelda about her return to the throne. The princess went silent, then began to shake. “I’m not going back there, Impa,” she said quietly. “I’ve been there for one hundred years. I’m not going back.”

 

“But your people-” Impa started.

 

“My people survived just fine without me,” Zelda said. She’s not shouting, and Link couldn’t help but begin to worry. “They have survived on their own system for a century. I am no longer needed, and that is beyond alright with me.”

 

“What about us older folks?” Impa asked, her voice growing hard. “We’ve waited so long for you, we’ve worked so hard. Would you throw all of that away?”

 

Zelda’s face twisted, stuck between hurt and anger. “I am very grateful to you for all that you’ve done. You’ve been a trusted friend and ally to Link and myself since we were both just beginning this long journey. But, Impa, I’m tired. I am tired, I am grieving, and I just want to rest. Link and I have both given our lives to prevent the deaths of our people, and they lived! They’ve lived their lives, they’ve built their settlements, they still travel and meet new people and trade with other nations. I watched Link frequently on his travels. I’ve seen it all. Please hear me when I say that I do not disavow my position lightly.” She sighed. “Ganon is gone, Impa. I felt it, Link felt it. He gave up his remaining reincarnations for one final, desperate grasp at power. There’s nothing left to fight anymore.”

 

Impa looked at Link, who nodded in confirmation. The elderly woman looked displeased, but resigned. “At least keep it in consideration.”

 

“I won’t leave anyone hanging,” Zelda promised. “I’m still going to visit all of the other rulers and Divine Beasts. I just want to live for myself now. I want to be Zelda. Just Zelda.”

 

“We still need to visit Purah,” Link said quietly. “We owe it to her. I know a place where we can rest after that. Give us a week together, just one, before we start going out to sort the rest of this mess.”

 

“…Very well,” Impa sighed, “I suppose I can’t stop you either way. I am not, nor have I ever been, in charge of the pair of you. I just worry.”

 

“I understand,” Zelda said, reaching across the table to take her hand. “We’ll be alright, my friend. I promise.”

 

\-----

 

They stopped at Enchanted the next morning to pick out a few changes of clothes for Zelda to wear instead of just pilfering Link’s tunics. If Claree had any idea exactly who she was serving, she didn’t show it. Newly outfitted, they were back on the road by ten.

 

They stopped by the Dueling Peaks Stable for lunch, and the stable master’s brother slipped Link a letter from Bolson. Link read it, smiled, and stashed it away in his pocket before Zelda could see it.

 

\-----

 

When they reached the ruined walls of Fort Hateno, Zelda’s excited chattering suddenly stopped. She looked in silence at the broken guardians surrounding them, then at Link. “You ride through here all the time, don’t you?”

 

“I do,” he said. After a pause, he pointed back behind them, towards the swamp. “It happened right over there. My death. I remember it.”

 

Zelda flinched. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I fell to protect you, out of both love and duty. And besides,” he said, a small smile on his face, “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

 

She smiled back through tears, and they continued on.

 

\-----

 

They rode into Hateno Village in the late afternoon. Zelda made to dismount, but turned around in confusion when Link merely wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and directed the horse up the hill path next to the East Wind.

 

“I thought we were going to the lab,” Zelda said.

 

“It’s up on the cliff, still a bit of a ride away,” Link said. “We’ll do it tomorrow. I have a surprise for you now.”

 

“What is it?” she asked immediately.

 

Link just laughed. “If I tell you, it’s not a surprise!” He hopped off the horse, taking the reins and leading her across the bridge.

 

“Is it another, miraculously living old friend?”

 

“No, although on that note, King Dorephan is going to be delighted to see you.”

 

“Oh, he’s wonderful! Is it a tamed guardian?”

 

“Unlikely.”

 

“Your grandmother?”

 

“How’d you guess?” Link said sarcastically, stopping the horse in front of Bolson. “Come on, down you get.” He lifted her up with ease and settled her on her feet before turning to the builder. “Nice to see you again.”

 

“When you said you were off to Hyrule Castle, I started making funeral arrangements,” Bolson said. “I assure you they were fabulous.”

 

“I knew I could depend on you,” Link joked. “Was what I sent enough?”

 

“It was perfect! Threw in some extras of my own, of course,” Bolson said flippantly. “Consider it a-” - he made a very obvious glance at Zelda’s left hand -  “-house-warming gift.”

 

Link rolled his eyes, but took Zelda’s hand. “Bolson, this is Zelda. She’s my companion. We are together, so you can stop making that face. Zelda, this is Bolson. He’s a good friend.”

 

Bolson made a deep bow towards her. “A pleasure, Princess. Nice to see you on the outside of the castle. I promise I won’t tell anyone who you are, so don’t you worry your terrifying little head.”

 

Zelda looked startled, but smiled as she recognized his sincerity. “Well met, Bolson, and thank you.”

 

“Have fun, kids!” Bolson said, and began to walk away. “Don’t make too much noise! Use protection!”

 

“Never mind!” Link shouted. “You’re a terrible friend!” Bolson just waved and disappeared with a sung “Ta ta~!”

 

“He’s…something,” Zelda said diplomatically.

 

“Takes some getting used to,” Link said. “Come here.” He pulled Zelda towards the sign, which was covered with a sheet. With a flourish, he pulled it away. “Ta-da!”

 

The sign was blue, the same shade as the Champion’s tunic. In beautiful white script was written “Link & Zelda’s House,” and painted triforces glittered in each corner. Zelda stared at it in shock.

 

“This is yours?” she asked, her voice nearly a whisper.

 

“It’s ours,” he said. His hands twitched, his nerves beginning to close his throat up. “If you’d like, I mean.”

 

Zelda tore her eyes away from the sign and walked over to him, gently taking his face in her hands. “I have waited one hundred years to see you again. Do you think I’d pass up a single day?”

 

His words finally failed him, so he held her. Just held her.

 

\-----

 

When Link woke up the next morning, the sun shining through the windows, he felt like he could breathe again. He laid there for a while, running his fingers through Zelda’s hair, before carefully slipping out from under her and padding downstairs.

 

Cooking, he remembered distantly, was a skill his father had taught him. _“One day you’ll meet a girl of your own,”_ he’d said once, _“and she deserves to be spoiled sometimes. A wife, whether she works, stays at home, or a combination of both, gives you her everything. You have to give back to her.”_ He cracked an egg into the bowl with the rest of the ingredients and stirred, glancing up to the loft to make sure Zelda was still sleeping. After carefully creeping upstairs and tugging on a tunic and trousers, he slipped outside to the cooking pot. Until the indoor setup Link had commissioned from Bolson was finished, the one under the tree would do.

 

He was relatively proud of himself for the past few days, he thought. Not once had he been in a conversation with someone other than Zelda and lost his voice. There had been no shadows in his dreams, and no dread in the morning sun. Their travels over the past few days had seen no monsters. The Master Sword sung happily in the back of his mind, pleased with its success. All seemed to be well.

 

Once the pot was hot enough, Link poured in some batter, humming to himself as he went. He then opened the pouch of berries he’d picked and placed them in the pancake in a smiley face before flipping it. A memory flashed through his mind of his mother doing the same for him as a child, and he smiled at the remembered joy. He continued the pattern until he had nearly a dozen pancakes, then stamped out the fire and headed back inside.

 

To his surprise, Zelda was already dressed and setting the table with the plates Pruce and his wife had given him. “I heard you outside,” she said, answering the unasked question, “and your tunic is on backwards.”  

 

Link looked down, flushing with embarrassment when he realized she was right. He set the plate down and pulled the tunic off, trying to ignore Zelda’s giggles as he tugged it back over his head properly. “I was trying to be quick so I wouldn’t disturb you,” he signed once his hands were free. “It’s been a long few days.”

 

“I appreciate it.” She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. “Let’s eat! I want to see Purah today so we can get our little vacation. I’m assuming this is the place you mentioned to Impa?”

 

Link nodded.

 

“And she doesn’t know you bought a house by her sister’s lab?”

 

Link nodded again, grinning.

 

Zelda began to giggle again. “You’re so much snarkier now,” she said. “It suits you.”

 

The two ate breakfast in relative silence, listening to the birds sing outside. Occasionally Zelda would ask a question – about the village, about his travels, about the Divine Beasts. It was when they were finished that the conversation took a strange turn.

 

“When you were in the Divine Beasts, you kept pausing like you were listening to something,” Zelda said. “It was the same thing you would do when I spoke to you. What was it?”

 

Link blinked, confused. “You couldn’t hear them?” he signed.

 

“Hear who?” she asked, her brow furrowing.

 

“The Champions,” he said. “They were there. Kind of. Their spirits were trapped inside the Divine Beasts. They’re the ones who shot the beams at Ganon.”

 

Zelda looked thunderstruck. “They were there?”

 

He nodded. “After I activated the main terminals in each one, they materialized and spoke to me. They also gave me pieces of their powers, like the spirit orbs in the shrines.”

 

“I was wondering what was going on,” she said softly. “I couldn’t see or hear any of it.”

 

Link paused, then looked her square in the eyes. “They all loved you and were incredibly proud of you,” he signed. “Especially Urbosa. It was a relief to see their faces. Whenever I met another, more memories returned. I don’t know if they’re still in the Divine Beasts or if they’ve been able to move on, but trust me when I say that they did not blame either of us for anything. You should not take that blame and place it on your shoulders.”

 

Zelda stood and walked around the table, settling herself in his lap. Sniffling, she buried her head in his shoulder, and he made soothing sounds as she cried.

 

\-----

 

They headed out on foot at mid-morning, and had barely made it to the bridge when they were suddenly ambushed by children. “Mister Link! Mister Link, you’re back!”

 

Link laughed and knelt down, almost disappearing into a pile of hugs as Zelda looked on in bemusement. “Yes, I’m back. Have you all been good?”

 

“The bestest!” Aster said. It was then that she seemed to notice Zelda. “Ooooo, is that your wife? Mama said you brought a wife back!”

 

“She’s not my wife yet,” Link said. “We still have some work to do and places to go first.”

 

“You should marry her soon,” Karin said with all of the wisdom of a six-year-old. “Papa says that all the pretty girls go quick, and she’s _really_ pretty.”

 

Zelda knelt down next to Link then, taking his hand. “Well, I promise that I’m not going anywhere,” she said solemnly. “My name is even on his house sign.”

 

“Oh, can we go see it?” Aster asked, bouncing in excitement.

 

“Go right ahead,” Link said. “Mira’s in her stall, if you want to see her. There should be some apples in the shed. Only give her one!” he warned. “If you give her too many, she’ll get a tummy ache.” The children all shouted various acknowledgements before swarming back down the path.

 

“I always thought I’d have a more romantic proposal than that,” Zelda teased, taking his arm as they continued walking. “Not that I mind.”

 

“That wasn’t your proposal,” Link said. “You have to be patient.”

 

“I don’t like being patient,” she said. “I liked the children, though. They were adorably eager.”

 

“I guess I’ll just take the ring back, then, if the sign was good enough.”

 

“That’s not what I meant, you snot, and you know it!” She paused. “Wait. You have a ring?”

 

Link nodded. “I do.”

 

“When?”

 

“Gerudo Town,” he said. “One of the first memories I regained of us was that one day where we had to wait out that storm by the Dueling Peaks. After that…they just kept coming. Reflections of you were everywhere, and the one thing I knew was that I loved you.”

 

“But why did you get a ring?” Zelda asked. “You hadn’t even seen me yet! My time in the castle could have turned me into an old troll!”

 

“But it didn’t.”

 

“But it could have!”

 

“You’re arguing with me about me buying something for you that you haven’t even seen yet,” Link said, amused.

 

“And you’re talking more to people than you ever did before,” Zelda said.

 

“That’s not what we’re talking about right now,” Link said. “Don’t try and change the subject because you know I’m right.”

 

Zelda rolled her eyes, but conceded. “You’re an ass sometimes, but yes, I love you.”

 

Link kissed her temple as they left the town proper. “I love you, too, old troll.”

 

“Hush, you!” Zelda swatted him on the arm.

 

They walked in silence for a moment. “Link?” she said.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why are you speaking more, though? You signed with me this morning, but…”

 

Link tilted his head, considering. “Well,” he said, “It’s harder when you’re on your own to be understood. I still lose my words, but there were times when I had to try and speak anyway because I was talking to a chief or a warrior or something. You weren’t there to translate for me, so I just…adapted.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Zelda murmured.

 

“It wasn’t your fault at all,” Link signed. “I managed. Signing really came in handy in Gerudo Town, though.”

 

She nodded absently, then froze. “You went into Gerudo Town.”

 

“I did…” Link tried to fight down a blush as his companion began giggling hysterically.

 

“I forgot!” she said, tears in her eyes. “How could I forget? Do you still have the clothes?”

 

Link made a face. “Of course I still have the clothes! I paid 600 rupees for them.”

 

“Where are they? I want to see you in them.”

 

“You already did!”

 

“That doesn’t count, I was in a state of near-suspended animation!” Zelda stopped to look at a sign. “It says ‘warning.’ I suppose that means we’re getting close.”

 

“It’s right up there,” Link said, pointing, “the house with the giant telescope.” Zelda’s delighted squeak forcibly reminded him of having a frog shoved in his face, and he suppressed a shudder as she quickened their pace.

 

As Zelda opened the door, Link had a sudden, horrible realization. “Wait, Zelda, there’s something I need to-” But it was too late. He rushed in after her, just in time to hear her call for Purah.

 

“Coming!” Purah’s disembodied voice floated in from the back door, which promptly slammed open to reveal the tiny Sheikah scientist. “Oh, sweet Hylia, _Zelda!”_

 

The princess was gaping at her in shock. “Purah?” she finally managed. “You’re-”

 

“Vertically challenged, yes, Link can explain it all later,” Purah said impatiently. “Now come here!”

 

Zelda knelt into the hug without any further prompting. “But you’re so young!” Link suddenly found himself struggling not to laugh at her shock.

 

“Experiment gone wrong,” Purah said shortly, her voice muffled into Zelda’s shoulder. “I’m fine.”

 

“You look like you’re six, I don’t think that’s ‘fine,’” Zelda said. “When was the last time you left your lab?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Purah sniffled. “You’re here! Link succeeded! You won!” She pulled away, her eyes suspiciously shiny under her glasses. “Snap!”

 

“More spirit, Purah,” Link said teasingly. “You really have to _mean_ it!”

 

She just threw a gear at him as Zelda watched in bewildered amusement.

 

\-----

 

“...and I basically told your sister that she could stuff it,” Zelda was saying, an embarrassed flush crossing her cheeks as she relayed the events of the past few days. “Link suggested we could come here for a while to stay.”

 

Purah nodded, the understanding expression on her face looking extremely odd for her young appearance. “Impa has always been more…intense,” she said. “I believe that she viewed your long imprisonment as her own failure rather than your sacrifice. It’s been eating at her for years. Do you have any idea how long it took for her to relax and finally let other people get close to her?”

 

“Obviously it worked,” Symin said from his usual spot in the corner of the lab. “She has a whole slew of grandchildren.”

 

“And a great-grandchild on the way,” Purah said, her face wrinkling up in disgust. “I really don’t want to picture my sister doing _that_ , thank you very much.”

 

“She has more grandchildren than just Paya?” Zelda signed to Link.

 

Link nodded. “Paya’s the youngest, and a bit of a nervous wreck,” he explained. “Impa’s been trying her best to draw her out of her shell. The rest of the grandchildren are all spread across Hyrule. I actually ran into one of them at the bazaar in the Gerudo Desert.” Zelda hummed in interest before Purah cleared her throat, getting their attention once again.

 

“Just a few things I need to ask,” she said, pulling out a notebook from seemingly nowhere. “For research purposes. What is the current status of the guardians?”

 

“Deactivated,” Zelda said. “They all ceased operation the moment Calamity Ganon was vanquished.”

 

“Aw, that’s a shame,” Purah whined. “I wanted to play with some of them.”

 

“They aren’t puppies, Purah,” Link said, rolling his eyes. “Besides, Robbie’s going to tear them apart anyway, starting with the one on the path up to his house.”

 

“That old thing was still there?” she asked. “I thought that wife of his would’ve long since smelted it.”

 

Link shook his head. “She tried a couple of times to get rid of it, but the Blood Moon reanimated it every time.”

 

“We’ll have to go see him, too,” Zelda said.

 

“Later,” Link said. “He lives in Akkala, which is a bit of a hike. It’d be better to wait until we go to see Vah Rudania.”

 

“That leads me to my next question!” Purah said. “What is the status of the Divine Beasts?”

 

“Unknown, but we plan on fixing that soon,” Zelda answered. “We’re taking a week to rest before setting out again.”

 

“Do you have a plan yet?”

 

“I was thinking Vah Ruta first. It’s in Zora’s Domain, so it’s relatively close…”

 

“Actually,” Link said, pulling out the Sheikah slate to show Zelda the map, “I think it would be easier to go to Vah Naboris first. It would be safer and easier for now to stick to the roads. Starting with the Gerudo and going north from there would be quicker.”

 

“I agree,” Purah said. “And, to be quite frank, I think it would be easier for you, Zelda. There are less ghosts in Gerudo Town.”

 

Zelda bit her lip. “How bad is it?”

 

Link winced, slowly raising his hands to sign. “There are giant statues of Daruk and Mipha in the town centers. Rito Village has a prominent landing zone named for Revali. Nearly all of the Zora are those who knew us one hundred years ago – I was recognized immediately. Daruk also has a descendant in Goron City who wears the Champion blue. The Champions are very popular stories among the children in all regions. It’s only among the Gerudo that little has changed.”

 

“Oh,” Zelda breathed. “I…I didn’t…”

 

Purah reached out and took Zelda’s hands in her own. “Princess, they blame you for nothing. They recognize and honor the sacrifices made by both you and Link. Even if you do not plan to rule, they will still support and love you.”

 

“I just thought it would be so _easy_ ,” Zelda confessed. “I thought…surely after one hundred years…”

 

“Great people become legends,” Purah said simply, “and they were the very best.” She let go and nodded at Link. “Take her home. Feed her some of that glorious food you make these days. She deserves it.” Link offered a small salute and gently guided Zelda to her feet, escorting her to the door, which was slammed behind them with a cheerful, “Don’t be strangers!”

 

Zelda blinked and shook her head, sliding an arm around Link’s waist. “I feel like I have whiplash.”

 

“That happens a lot with Purah these days,” Link said, copying her movements. “You’ll get used to it.”

 

\-----

 

The first day of their free week was spent sleeping. They slept in until lunch, ate, and then then immediately went back to bed. It seemed as if all of the stress and chaos had finally caught up with them in one swoop.

 

\-----

 

On the second day, Link took Zelda down the hill to the town proper. They needed more food, Zelda needed more clothes, and Link had to introduce her properly to his neighbors before rumors spread too wildly and too far.

 

Zelda quickly tired of being asked the same questions over and over again – “Are you married yet?” “How did you meet?” “Is it ‘Zelda’ like the princess?” – but to Link’s amazement, her smile and charm never once faltered. It was only because he knew her so well that he noticed her irritation.

 

They walked home hand-in-hand, Link carrying their packages in a knapsack. That evening they ate outside, sitting together on the edge of the pond and watching as the sun set over the mountains and enjoying the sense of peace and security that slowly seeped into their bones.

 

\-----

 

It rained on the third day, and the fourth, and the fifth. They stayed inside, curled up in the loft with the windows open. Zelda looked through all of Link’s photos, _ooo_ -ing and _ahh_ -ing over the dragons just as he’d known she would. It was when she got to the self-portrait he’d taken with a lynel that she paused in her interested comments and began to lecture him. He laughed his way through a half-hearted apology.  

 

\-----

 

The sixth day was beautiful. The sun shone brightly through puffy white clouds, and the birds sang in the trees. Link stretched lazily, not bothering to get up as he watched Zelda pick out clothes to wear. Once she settled on a simple blue skirt and blouse, she tossed a pair of trousers and a red tunic at Link.

 

“Hey!” Link tried to dodge the flying clothes, but just tangled himself in the sheets and tumbled off the bed in a pile of flailing limbs.

 

“The fierce hero,” Zelda laughed, “brought to his knees by his own trousers!” Link groaned as he heard the soft _click_ of the Sheikah slate camera. “That one is definitely a keeper.”

 

“I hate you,” he said, pulling himself up. “I really, really do. A lot.”

 

Zelda raised an eyebrow at him, slowly lifting her nightgown over her head. “Do you, now?”

 

Link gulped, stumbling a bit as he pulled on his undershirt. “…Yeah.”

 

The nightgown hit the floor. “Fascinating.”

 

He tried not to stare, instead focusing far too intently on putting on and doing up his trousers. “Maybe I…don’t hate you?”

 

“That’s what I thought,” Zelda said smugly as she slipped on her blouse. “What are we going to do today? It’s so pretty out.”

 

“There’s a pretty little pond on the mountain up above the house,” Link said. “There’s a legend behind it, too. I know you like that sort of thing.”

 

“It sounds brilliant,” Zelda agreed. “Is it too hard a climb?”

 

“No, there’s a path,” Link said. He pulled the tunic over his head, then began to buckle on his belts. “You should still be fine in that skirt.”

 

She nodded in acknowledgement, reaching into the trunk again to pull out a brown vest and slipping it on. “Are we still planning on leaving tomorrow?”

 

“I had hoped to, yes.”

 

“We should probably finish off the bread this morning, then. Jelly?”

 

“Of course.” The two went downstairs together and ate quickly before heading out the door. Bolson, to their surprise, was walking across the bridge, a package in his arms.

 

“Good morning, Bolson!” Zelda called out. “What is that you have?”

 

“Morning, dearie!” he said. “This showed up at the front gates this morning for a ‘Crown Princess Zelda Hyrule.’ Figured I should intercept it before anyone else saw. I’ll just put it in the house for you.” 

 

She sighed. “You are wonderful. The door is unlocked.” Bolson tipped an imaginary hat to her and continued on, whistling cheerfully.

 

Link took her hand and they began their climb, enjoying the clear morning air. After a while, Zelda’s curiosity got the better of her.

 

“So, what’s the story with this place?” she asked, swinging their joined hands playfully.

 

“Well, first I have to note that there is a Lover’s Pond, where people from all over go to try and meet their soulmates, on Tuft Mountain in the Faron region,” Link said. “It’s shaped like a heart. This one is, too, but the heart is broken. One of the ladies in the village told me that, according to legend, this lake was shaped like a full heart at one point, but a pair of lovers who were forced apart died here. That day, the land rose up and separated the pond. However, the goddesses took pity on them, and tied their fates together so that in every life, they would suffer their hardships together and fall in love. Whenever they finally realize their feelings, the pond fills to a heart once again.”

 

“That sounds a bit like us,” Zelda said, a teasing lilt to her voice.

 

“It does seem that way, doesn’t it?” Link agreed. “I doubt the pond will be filling any time soon. It looked rather shallow when I was here last.”

 

“You go often?”

 

“It has a nice view,” he said. “You’ll see in a moment.”

 

With the help of the path, the walk didn’t take very long. By the time the sun peaked in the sky, the pair were making the final turn.

 

“Here you go, Your Highness,” Link said, sweeping his arm out grandly. “The Broken Heart’s…” he trailed off in surprise.

 

The pond was a full, perfect heart.

 

“Oh,” Zelda said. “It…”

 

Faeries rose up from the pond and flew over, dancing around the two of them. Link felt his jaw drop slightly as his mind began to catch up with him. “Zelda…I think this legend might be about us, too.”

 

She laughed breathlessly. “We should have known. How many more goddess-bound pairs could be wandering around Hyrule?” A faerie landed in her outstretched palm, and she brought it up to her face, whispering a soft “hello!”

 

Link watched her in awed silence as she stepped away from him and closer to the pond. Kneeling on the bank, she gently urged the faerie to fly off and picked up a waterlily.

 

“You were right,” she said. “It is quite beautiful here.” She looked out at the vast ocean in front of them, and when she turned around to look at Link, he was on one knee. “What?”

 

“This,” he said, holding out a small box. “This is your proposal.”

 

She stood slowly and walked back over to him. She smiled and pulled him to his feet, giving him a tender kiss. “Then this,” she said, “is your acceptance.”

 

Link grinned unrestrainedly as he slipped the thin band onto her finger and kissing her again.

 

\-----

 

They set out early the next morning on the mare, stopping briefly to bid Bolson goodbye and give him the cake Link had whipped up with the last of their sugar. Zelda was wearing the contents of the package she’d received, the sender of which turned out to be Impa – a copy of her old outfit she’d worn on excursions out of the castle, complete with the wide brown belt and her hair clips. She had to admit, she felt a bit more like herself.

 

She wrapped her arms around Link’s waist as they rode away from Hateno Village, silently mourning the end of their peaceful time together as they ventured off to Western Hyrule. _It’s alright, though,_ she thought, twisting her engagement ring on her finger. _We won’t be parted again._

_Never._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr, too! Come say hello!


End file.
